junkmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
1.78
1.78D – January 29, 2017: # Fixed an issue where the Heavy handcannon receivers were not increasing action point cost like one would expect. # The 10mm Pistol and Pipe Revolver will now spawn with their proper barrels instead of the Very Short barrels. # Fixed a weight issue with the Pipe Revolver grips. # Rebalanced the Pipe Revolver's damage to better match its ammo type. # The Ace Operator perk was redesigned, now gives +20% Sneak Critical and Critical Hit damage for Pistols and SMGs, meant to mirror The Professional from Fallout: NV. The original was boosting Silencers, which are already made overly strong thanks to the Sandman perk, by an insane level, effectively negating any reason to use other muzzles. # Gunners at checkpoints or at Settlement Attacks now have a chance to spawn in Power Armor. # The Pipe Pistol and Pipe Auto Pistol have been revamped to be closer to NV's 9mm pistol and SMG. # Pipe Pistol stocks will now inherit the other stock changes to pistol/rifle convertible weapons. # The terminal added to the player's starting home will now have the Holotape Reminder note appear differently depending on if the player is male or female. # Fixed an issue where Codsworth's flamethrower was hitting faster than it should. # Restored a scene to Old Guns where Ronnie asks about the Mirelurk Queen. # The dialogue with Kessler that unlocks Bunker Hill will now occur at the start of the conversation instead of accidentally getting broken if something interrupts it before the end of said convo. # Completing Hunting the Hunter but not turning it in to Dejen will no longer cause the player to refer to *everyone* as Dejen. # The cryo-slow effect was not properly turning off on death. This might fix some issues where the Cryolator and similar weapons were glitching enemies if they respawned later. # Explosive Shielding material for power armor now adds fire damage resistance. # Paralysis attacks were oddly enough listed as poison attacks. # The EMP shielding material for the X-01/Adv X-01 will now reduce incoming Electrical damage and reduce the duration of related effects (such damage is still considered Energy type). # The following food and drink vendors will now benefit from the Wasteland Survival Guide magazine perk (10% off at food and drink vendors): Polly, Mac, Theodore Collins, Parker Quinn, Ron Staples, Sheffield, Mitch, Erikson. # The Workshop Radio beacons will now randomly play a song instead of the same one over and over, and will play the unused Dixie song as well. # The .44 has received one final damage rebalance, which should bring it in proper scale with the other weapons. # The Lever Action Rifle has been renamed Brush Gun (based off the similar rifle from NV); can now be calibered to use .44 Magnum Rounds, changing its name to Carvan Repeater when chambered as such. # Legendary Gulper Devourers will now use the proper template (were using base Gulpers instead of the bigger Devourers) # Suave Travis Miles will now properly report about his sponsors. # Fixed an issue where Travis would not comment about the player saving Rex. # A whole slew of glowing enemies lacked glowing loot drops and in some cases (namely Legendary variants) their radiation cloak entirely. # Giant Hermit Crabs are now immune to Radiation. # Mirelurk, Nukalurk and Giant Hermit Crab spawn are immune to acid. # The Mythic Deathclaw had a radiation cloak...which didn't make a lot of sense. # Chameleon Deathclaws have their cloak effect restored to them (duplicated from the Mirelurk Kings). # Deathclaws now have their full range of race perks restored to them. # Synth Curie, ADA, Deezer, Dr. Goodfeels and Automatrons will now gain increased damage resistance as you level up. # Deezer and Goodfeels will now level up with the player. # Fahrenheit will now have her damage reduction fire shield spell restored to her, and additionally will be immune to fire damage. # Legendary Diseased Fog Crawlers and Legendary Albino Wolves are renamed and will now match their non-legendary counterparts. # Priscilla will now properly buy Fertilizer from you. She was checking her inventory instead of the player's. # Removed some bad textures for the green hood/assault gas mask, leftover from a failed transparency effect test. # The Forged now have a slight bit of fire damage resistance, while Slag/Forged Leader have fire damage immunity. # Altered one of the Raider workshop attack quests to instead spawn the forged. This however may not spawn them until you start a new game, leaving regular Raiders to show up instead. # The Rapid pistol attachment will now rename pistol Auto Pistol (was an oversight as it uses Automatic2 instead of the regular Automatic naming keyword). # Robot Curie and ADA are now flagged as female (while just robots, they have female personalities and in particular Ladykiller should affect them more readily for conversation purposes). # Restored several cut bits from Hancock's terminal, will no longer show up as a crime to access it (hopefully). # Fixed a bad trigger in Out of the Fire where you couldn't ask Jake about the Dampening Coil location (mind you the game points you *right to them* making this whole scene a bit pointless anyway...). # Astoundingly Awesome Tales #2 gave a bonus to scoped weapons...but was accidentally checking to see if the weapon had a scope slot, not an actual scope on it. # Astoundingly Awesome Tales #14 now gives a bonus against Mutant Hounds as well. # Live & Love #6 grants fire resistance now as well to companions. # The bonuses to luck from Party Boy/Girl and Live & Love for drinking alcohol would conflict with each other, cancelling each other out. # Agatha's Dress/Reginald's Suit's equipment perk will now affect the above attributes. # Islander Almanac #1 now only affects related enemy melee attacks, not every attack. # Astoundingly Awesome Tales #6 now increases damage against Fog Crawlers and Hermit Crabs, matching up with Islander Almanac #1. # Additionally, both of the above will also count Anglers now. # Islander Almanac #4 will now affect weapon attack radiation damage, not just effect damage. # The Far Harbor Survivalist perk will now grant +5 resistance to ingested radiation and fire damage. # Sturges will now spawn with Glasses to match his original concept art. # Corrected errors where I could of Dampening Coils being referred to as Dampening Rods. # Rex's log entries in Nuka-World kept referring to Ruth when it meant to say Kate. This has been fixed. # Gage's relationship dialogue will now have him properly facing the player and working camera behavior when he talks. # Brandis will now wander about the mess hall and even sleep as need be. # Protector of Arcadia will now grant Fire Resistance as well. # Targeting HUD effect should no longer persist on corpses. # Increased the pool of settlements random settler dialogue can occur at. # Rad Rats have been redesigned, now resembling their older versions and renamed Giant Rat. # The Tesla, Grognak, and Guns & Bullets mags now increase critical hit damage for their respective weapons by 3% per rank instead of 5%, to better balance against the added crit damage boost by the restored Critical Hit system. # A 10th Tesla magazine has been created in the game, and is awarded to the player for completing Short Stories. If you've already started a game this quest will still reward a Grognak issue instead, though has been added to the Book chest in QASmoke. 1.78C – January 16, 2017: # Decals are now available for some Mr. Handy, Assaultron and Sentry Bot torso armors. # Vault 81 Security Armor can now spawn as a legendary item after level 70. # Bottle and Cappy Shirt & Jeans will now use the proper colors in first person. # Fixed the Bottle and Cappy Red Jacket & Jeans female first person color to use the correct material swap. # Reduced the weight of the .45 Service Pistol and Deliverer to 1.5 lbs to match the .45 Auto Pistol's weight from NV. # Fixed the weight progression for the 5.56 Hand Cannon's barrels. # Tessa and Clint now spawn with gunner power armor colors. # Unnamed Gunners with power armor now spawn with a decent variety ranging from T-45 to Adv X-01 suits in Gunner colors. # Weapon upgrade parts designated as Standard no longer increase the weight of the weapon. This caused weapons in their basest form to be far heavier than they should have been. # AP costs between firearms balanced. Several semi-automatic pistols had a higher AP cost than full on rifles. # Weapons that can be converted from pistols to rifles or vice versa will change damage, V.A.T.S. cost and in some cases ammo capacity, making the difference far more than just cosmetic. # Max AP growth rate reduced to be on par with NV to reduce overreliance on V.A.T.S. and actually give more reason to use food/chems/armor that boost AP. # Almost all weapons now have their AP cost rebalanced to make far more sense. # Several Pack underarmors now have a proper third person model. # Doing quests for Bunker Hill will now upgrade the amount of caps they carry, and they will comment on when you take out the Judge or take over Bunker Hill. These fixes however will only occur on a new game due to how scripts work. # Many map markers were locked behind a permanently disabled trigger. These will now fully function again, giving you more places to explore. # Restored an unused Terminal to the starting Player home with entries from both 'Nate' and 'Nora' (here as Dad and Mom). # X6-88's Shield Harmonics Perk has been buffed: now gives an additional +15% damage increase to Laser-type weapons. # Grim Reaper's Sprint has been slightly nerfed, now giving 30, 45 or 60 AP depending on rank. The intention here is to reduce the overreliance on V.A.T.S. with certain weapons, as it became all too easy to Gauss Rifle spam with GRS. 1.78B – January 12, 2017: # Fixed issues where the Vault-Tec Security Armor would clip through the player's underarmor, should be prevented now with almost all suits. Those it still happens on are likely because of the underarmor itself. # Rebuilt the Adventurer Leathers so they'll work better with overarmor. # Fixed an issue where the Power Armor frame was clipping through the Adv. X-01's feet. # Fixed the missing vault number decal from the neck of male vault suits. # Vault-Tec keycards will now use the proper world model. # Rowdy will now spawn with a plasma-infused Crude Blowback Rifle upon reaching the Atom Cats garage in a new game. # The Atom Cats race will now actually wait for you to show up before triggering, explaining why there is a power armor frame behind two tripwires and why Johnny D is such a sourpuss. # Reactivated the trigger that would allow the Kellogg hallucination random encounter to fire if you were alone between the end of Reunions and the next quest. 1.78 – January 9, 2017: # The IPA has been removed. This removed a little over 20MB off the size, but honestly was worth it to use for more better things. # Fixed the Atom Cats paint not applying to the T-51's shoulders. # The Vault-Tec Security Armor has been redesigned from the ground up, now resembling its original design from Fallout 3. Damage resistance has been significantly increased in scale with its NV counterpart, it only takes up the torso slot now, and new upgrade options are available. # Vault Suits, Vault-Tec Security Armor and the Tunnel Snakes Outfit can now have the vault number changed on them. This will change the name on the first two additionally to whatever vault number you used. While I'd like to add legacy vault numbers into this, each one would add at least 2MB to the size. o_O # Fixed a small issue with the segments on the Army Field Helmet.